pacific_rim_second_breachfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Bronze
SGJ-M1 Triple Bronze was the first Second Generation Mark I Jaeger developed for the United States by Zenith. Triple Bronze still used the Pons System to control and was piloted by PPDC Rangers: Lt. Gregory Burch and Lt. Tobias Randolph. While they were able to defeat their first Kaiju opponent, they were utlimately killed in action during a second encounter. Triple Bronze was stationed at the Los Angeles Shatterdome before its destruction, with only a single kill recorded. Design Triple Bronze was part of the first series of Jaegers Zenith produced using salvaged blueprints and recorded data from the First Kaiju War and the first Second Generation Jaeger created. With majority of the plans lost, Zenith's team had to improvise several areas resulting in the creation of this first Mark I Jaeger. Standing at 226 ft (69m) tall and weighing 6,346 tons, Triple Bronze is an extrememly heavy Jaeger with limited speed and mobility, and prefers to fight from a distance using its long range weapons. Features Triple Bronze is a bi-pedal Jaeger with long barrel cannons for hands and a massive torso where its Conn-Pod is hidden behind 3 large headlights. It gains its name "Triple" from these lights and "Bronze" comes from the color of the metal that encases the Jaeger. It is quite bulky in several areas with its torso appearing more as a shell at the top and then slendering down towards the midsection where the legs are attached. The escape hatch is located where the back of the neck would be, under the top shell plate. Its arms extend out from the sides of the torso with stabilizers located at the elbows to maintain an upright position. Triple Bronze's legs are layered with several thick plates to protect its joints but it also hinders its mobility. The feet are known to possess "nail drivers" that firmly plant itself into the ground to absorb the recoil of its cannons without fear of toppling over from the recoil. Weapons RBSJ-15VII Missile Pods: Triple Bronze has been fitted with a several missle launchers housed in the torso to inflict damage against Kaiju targets. There are ports located on the shoulder that fire 12 RBSK-15VII missiles on each side, totaling a 24 rocket volley towards its intended target. While a single missile may not cause any lasting damage, the entire volley can be enough to severely weaken a single Class I Kaiju. MX190 Long Barrels: Instead of hands, Triple Bronze has two MX190 Long Barrel cannons extending from under the forearm plating. These are referenced as the "Kaiju Stoppers" as Triple Bronze was able to kill its first enemy using these weapons. Modeled after naval artillery cannons, these large calliber weapons can fire anti-Kaiju shells over 1,000 meters and still retain its lethality and precision. Triple Bronze typically fires these cannons from a safe distance to severely weaken the Kaiju and then follow up with crushing its neck under its foot. The MX190s also have an automatic reloader system, allowing the cannons to fire up to 4 shots with each arm before its salvo is completely empty. For this reason, both pilots were chosen for their expert shooting to ensure that they hit their target with its limited ammunition. Power Moves Long Shot: Using the MX190 Long Barrels, Triple Bronze fires a single round from each weapon to severely damage and/or disable a Kaiju. To perform the Long Shot, Triple Bronze positions itself at a safe distance and anchors itself by firing clamps into the ground to maximize stability from the massive recoil. The pilots will then aim and target a Kaiju's weak point, usually the spine, throat or underbelly, and release heavy fire that can cripple the beast. The blast is similar to a tank firing a shell, with the blast releasing a strong wave of force that can instantly shatter nearby windows or knock over weakened structures. The blasts will then pierce through a Kaiju with enough explosive force that the back of the wound will blow outward, raining its green blood over the area behind it. By disabling the Kaiju, Triple Bronze can now safely approach the fallen beast and deliver a killing blow. History Triple Bronze was the first Jaeger built by Zenith as part of its campaign to produce new models to combat the Kaiju reappearing from the Second Breach. It was built using plans from the first generation Jaegers and the Pons System, and Lt. Gregory Burch and Lt. Tobias Randolph were selected to pilot Triple Bronze. During their first encounter with a Kaiju, Triple Bronze was able to kill the Kaiju and discovered that its biology was different from previously recorded ones. Zenith hailed it as a success, though the sentiments echoed the first time Jaegers were brought into the seen. The pilots quickly acted like celebrities, going on interviews and bathing in the spotlight. Their actions and attitudes were creating rifts between them and their superior officers. Unfortunately, Triple Bronze and its pilots were unable to survive a second encounter. While politicians seized on the opportunity to discredit Zenith and its Jaegers, it was quickly discovered that the reason Triple Bronze failed was due to distrust between the two pilots over a personal matter. Triple Bronze was unable to perform at its fullest potential and the Kaiju was able to capitalize on that by knocking the Jaeger to the ground and dealing the killing blow by smashing its Conn-Pod under its foot. From this point on, pilots were no longer allowed to appear as entertainment figures and a stricter pysch profile was created to scan potential candidates. Also, the Pons System was proving to be less reliable than previously thought and the M.I.M.E System was being developed in its early stages to take its place. Kaiju Killed The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Triple Bronze, assisted or on its own. Trivia *While Triple Bronze was going to be hailed as a triumph by Zenith, its subsequent defeat due to personal issues between the pilots was labeled as a "disastrous PR nightmare" for the company. *Triple Bronze was originally slated to be a Russian Jaeger, but the United States outbid them in order to claim the first Jaeger built for the second generation. *Images located in this article are NOT mine, nor do I claim ownership. The images are used for reference only. Category:Jaeger Category:Mark I Category:Destroyed Category:Pons System Category:Dual Pilot Category:United States